


Драко Малфой и его игрушки

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: — Когда ты в первый раз влюбился?— В 12, — небрежно ответил Драко, следя за происходящим на экране.— Значит, тебе должно быть понятно состояние, когда не можешь оторвать взгляд от человека, но тыкать в него членом еще как-то не очень хочется.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Drarry 2021 спецквест игры и состязания





	Драко Малфой и его игрушки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа может рассматриваться как продолжение фика "[Драко Малфой и другие звери](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080620/chapters/71384748)". 
> 
> В тексте присутствует сцена (не)гетеро-секса под обороткой.

**

— Люмос Максима!  
В свете старинных ламп особняк Блэков остался все таким же сумрачным.  
— Люмос Максима!  
Заинтригованный Гарри подошел к оккупировавшему диван Малфою. Загадка разъяснилась просто: вместо палочки Драко держал в руке смартфон. Зрелище было комичным.  
— Малфой, у тебя все в порядке?  
— Да что-то не работает, — с ленивым раздражением ответил он. — Не понимаю. Эта команда должна включать фонарик на Андроиде.  
Облокотившись на спинку дивана, Поттер навис сверху, почти касаясь щекой мягких волос, и сунулся носом в экран.  
— Может, не та версия Андроида, — он выпрямился, обдав напоследок дыханием малфоевское ухо, обошел громоздкий предмет мебели и сел рядом. — Я забыл спросить, ты фильм-то досмотрел тогда?  
— Нет, тоже вырубился на середине.  
Они жили вместе четыре дня. Спали вместе один раз. Между ними по-прежнему ничего не было.  
— Может, досмотрим? Все равно завтра суббота.  
Малфой бросил на него один из тех выразительных взглядов, которые Поттер потом долго мусолил в памяти:  
— Если это завуалированное предложение переспать…  
— Нет, это не оно. А тебе самому не интересно, чем все кончится?  
— Интересно, — согласился Малфой.  
Гарри не был уверен, что он говорит о фильме.

**  
Четыре дня назад они вернулись, откуда не особо надеялись. Малфой — в своем стиле, без единой царапины, Гарри — с легкими травмами и поломкой внутренних систем, отвечающих за соблюдение социальных условностей. Хотя, может, сыграла роль куча цветов под дверью его кабинета.  
В первую же ночь они уснули на одном диване. Десять поколений Блэков испепелились бы от гнева, узнав, что их потомок и наследник затеют на нем такое непотребство как просмотр маггловского кино. В том, что их вырубило в процессе, не было вины режиссера. Оба покинули Аврорат уже под утро и валились с ног от усталости. Если бы не это, у чопорных предков Малфоя мог появиться еще один повод для негодования.  
В последующие дни они вместе завтракали, вместе аппарировали на работу, вместе ужинали и расходились по спальням. Между ними искрило, как от сварочного аппарата, и сослуживцы вовсю делали ставки, кто из них сверху. Основная часть светового шоу приходилась на Поттера; Малфоя выдавало лишь подозрительно слабое раздражение по этому поводу.  
Версии, как трактовать подобный расклад, выдвигались самые дикие. Драко, занимаясь внутренней безопасностью, знал их все. А у Поттера была мантия-невидимка и ветер в голове, и что он знал, а что — нет, ведали бы только мозгошмыги, если бы существовали.

**  
Фильм состоял из убийств и погонь. Лихие парни на конях искали в пустыне сокровище с помощью украденной карты. И снова Малфой благосклонно пялился в экран, а Гарри — на Малфоя. Пальбу на фоне красивой музыки оттеняла царящая в доме глухая плюшевая тишина.  
Сидеть по-человечески Поттеру быстро надоело — в последние дни работать приходилось исключительно сидя за столом, и он зверски возненавидел это занятие. Так что он пристроил подушку к коленям Малфоя и улегся на нее головой, закинув ноги на массивный резной подлокотник. Малфой сначала и бровью не повел, словно к нему каждый день ластились стремные мужики. Потом задумчиво произнес:  
— И все-таки спрошу: почему нет?  
На экране романтиков с револьверами косила из пулемета японская армия.  
Он успел пожалеть о своем вопросе и даже почти забыть о нем, когда Поттер наконец отреагировал:  
— Не знаю, не хочу все сводить к сексу. Да и не очень представляю тебя пока в таком качестве.  
— Ясно, — вопрос был закрыт.  
Гарри, занервничав, запрокинул голову, стараясь поймать взгляд:  
— Когда ты в первый раз влюбился?  
— В 12, — небрежно ответил Драко, следя за происходящим на экране.  
Теперь по кладоискателям работала артиллерия.  
— Значит, тебе должно быть понятно состояние, когда не можешь оторвать взгляд от человека, но тыкать в него членом еще как-то не очень хочется.  
— Тебе не 12.  
— Знаю. Но я устал соответствовать, — голос прозвучал виновато, но твердо. — Не злись.  
— А похоже, что я злюсь? — Малфой удивленно повернул голову.  
— Нет, я просто это знаю. Не стоит. Честно.  
Динамика их отношений была странной. Сначала совместные миссии перечеркнули школьную вражду. Потом год назад Малфой напросился жить в пустующем родовом гнезде Блэков. Гарри не стал выяснять причину. Если богатенький наследник остался без средств, не стоило ему лишний раз об этом напоминать. Если это была попытка стать ближе — тем более не стоило. Вокруг Гарри вечно тусовались толпы соратников, друзей, коллег, фанатов, на семью-то времени не хватало. Впрочем, от Малфоя была практическая польза, и временами Поттер, отделавшись от свиты, интересовался его мнением в обход субординации — так, словно они были друзьями.  
Все это незаметно существовало на периферии его жизни, не требуя внимания. Но после очередной пошедшей не по плану рабочей ситуации он внезапно для всех вернулся домой не в Нору, а на Гриммо.  
Малфой съязвил, что их примут за пару голубых, а впрочем, ему плевать, даже если слухи окажутся правдой. Гарри дал понять, что в целом не против, от чего Малфой натурально обалдел. О том, что Поттер перед этим успел с феноменальной оперативностью бросить жену, Драко узнал только на следующий день из желтой прессы.

**  
— Малфой, у тебя есть деньги? — Гарри улегся поудобнее, окончательно повернувшись затылком к экрану, и положил руку под голову.  
Драко посмотрел на него сверху вниз. В его ехидном прищуре читалось: «А бесплатно ты не согласен?» Но сказал он только:  
— Тебе нужны деньги?  
— Мне нужен высокооплачиваемый сотрудник.  
— Насколько высокооплачиваемый?  
— На сколько хочешь.  
— И чем ты объяснишь решение транжирить налоги на бывшего Пожирателя?  
— Тем, что, если бы не ты, мы бы сейчас еще у магглов в дурке сидели. И я не буду ничего транжирить, я просто сокращу на эту сумму штат. Но вообще у тебя превратное представление, кто кому что объясняет в этой жизни.  
— Ты очень забавно выпендриваешься, ты в курсе? — Драко удостоил его долгим взглядом и снова уставился на экран.  
Одной из причин, по которой неприязнь к Малфою в Аврорате не угасала, было легкое необременительное хамство, которым он обдавал окружающих. Гарри оказался единственным, у кого хватало терпения сносить его подначки. Если беседа шла при посторонних, он ее пресекал, но наедине старался подстраиваться под малфоевскую манеру общения. Вот и сейчас только хмыкнул, не скрывая, что замечание попало в цель:  
— Ну так мне есть перед кем выпендриваться. Но ты не ответил на вопрос.  
— Спасибо, мне и на своем месте неплохо.  
— Скромность и бескорыстие. Я поражен.  
А потом он преспокойно уснул под знакомый фильм.

**  
Просыпаясь, Гарри ощутил странное волнение, как в детстве перед Хогвартсом. Причина обнаружилась рядом. Малфой дрых, положив на него руку. Это можно было счесть за объятие, хотя, скорее всего, диван просто был тесен для его конечностей.  
Гарри огляделся. Особняк казался то ли сказочным домиком злой старухи, приютившим заблудившихся детей, то ли замком, в котором остановилось время, — странным местом, слишком счастливым и жутким для этой реальности. Комната оставалась темной. В одиноком пробившемся внутрь луче серебрилась пыль. Вставать не хотелось.  
Какое-то время он смотрел, как красивая, как у музейной статуи, кисть свешивается с его плеча. Малфой спал в одежде. Из-под сдвинувшегося вверх рукава рубашки виднелся браслет — гладкая белая цепь с зеленоватой подвеской меньше монеты. Гарри пожалел, что не видел ее раньше, — это был самый простой способ узнать финансовое положение Малфоя.  
Он потянулся за палочкой, зажег тонкий луч и направил на подвеску. Не бриллиант. Но и не пластик. У камня проступили грани и в его лучезарно-безупречной прозрачности Гарри почудились цифры. Не маггловская штамповка — магический хэндмейд. Гарри порадовался, что ему достало ума не начать с определяющего вещество заклятия — неизвестно, чем бы отреагировал артефакт.  
По размеру и качеству камня и так было ясно, что металл — скорее, золото или платина, чем серебро. Значит, Малфоя не выгнали из семьи. И все же он рисковал собой, терпел насмешки, разбирал бумажки, а порой с видом феи, упавшей в свиное корыто, вмешивался в поттеровские миссии. И как ни в чем не бывало спал на облысевшем бархатном диване под пледом, трансфигурированным из Мерлин знает чего.  
Полюбовавшись еще немного на его ладонь, Гарри накрыл ее своей и потерся лицом по-кошачьи. От запястья пахло одеколоном, таким же охренительным, как все, что относилось к Малфою. Светлая кожа была нежной и теплой. Прикосновение давало ни с чем не сравнимый покой, на самом краю восприятия разжигая возбуждение пополам со страхом. Гарри замер, желание окутало его, как огонь спичку. До одури хотелось заполучить это тело, а заодно и доступ в непонятную малфоевскую жизнь.  
— Ты провоцируешь, — сказал Драко, словно до этого не спал. — На случай, если тебе все еще 12, и ты не в курсе, как это воспринимается.  
— Напрягает? — вопрос должен был прозвучать с иронией, но охватившая жажда пробивалась наружу металлом в голосе.  
— Да нет, — равнодушно ответил Малфой.  
— Вот и отлично. — Гарри поцеловал середину ладони, скорее, вкладывая чувства, чем заявляя права.  
Малфой не убрал руку, и Гарри стал тереться об нее губами, запоминая каждый дюйм. Касался бережно, двигаясь от кончиков пальцев с аккуратными полукружиями ногтей к расчерченному венами запястью — и снова вниз. Рукав рубашки мешал, вся одежда мешала, но он запретил себе рассчитывать на большее. Если подумать, ему и так было лучше некуда. Поттер знал: если Драко его хочет, то сейчас тоже сосредоточен на ощущениях.  
Вселенная схлопнулась, осталось лишь его восхищение и принимающий его невербальные признания Малфой. Он не мог бы сказать, сколько прошло — десять минут или час, — прежде чем Драко аккуратно высвободил руку. Сдавленно фыркнул:  
— Твою же мать, Поттер! — и ушел в душ.  
Гарри сожалел, что не сдержался, но переживать об этом был неспособен. Он расстегнул брюки, чтобы не давили на член, перевел дыхание и наложил очищающее. Эмоции вымотали его слишком сильно. Тело расслабилось, в голове не было ни единой мысли, и он сам не заметил, как задремал.

**  
Малфой весь день где-то пропадал, и Гарри от скуки занялся преобразованием гостиной. Увы, придать особняку нормальный вид можно было, лишь поменяв интерьер целиком, а его умения ограничивались школьными уроками трансфигурации.  
— Почему здесь все стало цвета драконьего навоза? — вернувшийся вечером Драко недоуменно заозирался.  
— Я хотел сделать каким-нибудь светлым, но тогда с остальным сочетаться не будет.  
— Сделай зеленым, — Малфой достал палочку и запустил витиеватым заклинанием в пол.  
Впитавшие грязь и угольную пыль веков дубовые доски вдруг посветлели до состояния чистой древесины и засверкали подобием лака.  
— Хренасе! — удивился Гарри. — А почему ты год назад так не сделал?  
— Потому что не вижу разницы. Кричер, ужин!  
На попытку его обнять Малфой отшатнулся с видом пожилой, но хорошо владеющей тростью монашки:  
— Определись уже, чего ты от меня хочешь.  
— Это сложно, — сказал Гарри.  
— Ну сложно так сложно. Кстати, фильм я досмотрел.  
Недосказанное «так что тебе придется придумать другой повод, чтобы оказаться под одним одеялом» повисло в воздухе.  
— Да, концовка там смешная, — добавил он.  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — сказал Поттер.  
Он не собирался ничего придумывать.

**  
Через пару дней, он просто заявился вечером в спальню Малфоя.  
Здесь было идеально чисто и в целом на удивление недурно, хотя комната не выбивалась из общего стиля особняка. Разве что освещение было ярче.  
— Чем обязан? — поднял темные брови Малфой.  
Гарри перестал таращиться по сторонам и сел на край его кровати, идеальной по размерам для групповухи.  
— Соскучился.  
Если Малфой и устраивал оргии, то не здесь. Гарри выяснял у Кричера — за весь год он ни разу не привел в дом посторонних.  
— Ты обнаглел, Поттер.  
Спорить было трудно, учитывая, что всего пару часов назад они вместе закончили ужинать.  
— Скажешь уйти, я уйду.  
Драко, нахмурившись, молчал.  
Поттер разглядывал его, выдерживая демонстративно долгую паузу. Наконец он произнес:  
— Не понимаю, почему всех волнуют наши отношения. Такое ощущение, что других тем нет.  
— В самом деле, — издевательски фыркнул Малфой. — Чего простолюдинов волнует союз аристократии и военной элиты? Ведь им совершенно не о чем беспокоиться!  
— Но они не обсуждают политические последствия. Они делают ставки на то, в какой позе мы…  
— И что? — Малфой нахмурился сильнее. — Тебя это смущает? Ты из-за этого строишь из себя святую Женевьеву?  
— Нет.  
— Твой друг-нищеброд поставил не на ту лошадь?  
— Рон не делал никаких ставок, и ты это знаешь, — Гарри понимал, что выглядел бы убедительнее, если бы тема меньше вгоняла его в краску.  
— Ладно, знаю, — невозмутимо признал Малфой. — Раз у тебя нет более интересных предложений, иди уже спать.  
Гарри пожелал доброй ночи и ушел.

**  
— Ну ты даешь, — засмеялся Драко, когда следующим вечером Поттер опять приперся в его комнату как ни в чем не бывало. — Что ты забыл в моей спальне, учитывая, что ты со мной не спишь?  
Вопрос был риторическим. Трудно было не заметить, что Поттер нервничал, стоило Драко выпасть из поля зрения, тащился от зрительного контакта и упорно лез в личное пространство.  
— А ты не идешь ко мне работать, — он уселся на кровать, сдвинув одеяло.  
— Так это шантаж?! — Драко изобразил шок.  
— Если бы. И все же, Малфой, почему ты так не хочешь в новый департамент? Сейчас удобный момент — можешь прописать себе любые обязанности, должность под себя придумать. Когда структура будет утверждена, я уже такое не проверну.  
— Например, потому что я не хочу тебе подчиняться?  
— Врешь.  
— Проверь, — ухмыльнулся Малфой.  
— Я проверял, — Поттер улыбнулся в ответ, — и меня все устраивает. В критических ситуациях ты забываешь выеживаться. И, в конце концов, если не хочешь подчиняться мне, зачем лезть в мои миссии?  
— Спроси у Роквуда, он объяснит тебе, зачем.  
— Я спрашивал у Роквуда, и он объяснил мне, зачем. Но потом я покопался сам. Это ты создал моему заму репутацию, из-за которой за ним следовало присматривать. Блин, я так надеялся, что ты метишь на его место, — Гарри разочарованно усмехнулся.  
— Ты не угадал, — сердито сказал Малфой. — Просто твой бывший зам — идиот.  
— Эй, не парься, Роквуд не знает.  
— Почему?  
— Почему Роквуд не знает? Без понятия. Потому что недогадливый, наверное. — Гарри засмеялся: — Вообще не переведешься ко мне — верну Адамса в команду.  
— Дверь там! — сверкнул глазами Малфой.  
— Имей совесть, — взмолился Гарри. — У меня штат на целую богадельню, где я возьму людей?!  
— Ты меня не разжалобишь. Убирайся. — Малфой запустил в него одной из многочисленных подушек. — Если не передумал, конечно.  
Давить на Поттера было заведомо бесполезно. Он со вздохом вернул подушку на место и ушел.

**  
На следующий день, увидев его на пороге своей спальни, Драко только закатил глаза к потолку.  
— Я знаю. Ты обижен на свою жену, потому что, пока ты числился пропавшим, она пошла в политику, вместо того чтобы лить по тебе слезы. А мстишь ты за это почему-то мне.  
Поттер, скинув обувь, уселся по-турецки в углу кровати и уставился на него с блаженной миной.  
— Джин умница, я за нее рад.  
Драко посмотрел на него с интересом.  
— А если бы мы встречались и я так поступил, я бы тоже был умницей? — уточнил он.  
— Если бы ты так поступил, мне было бы страшно за страну. Так что, пожалуйста, никакой политики, Малфой, особенно в мое отсутствие. Миленький халатик!  
— Ты сюда ходишь мои халаты разглядывать? — возмутился Драко. — Обзаведись уже собственным. И прекрати на меня так таращиться, когда мы в Аврорате.  
— А что мне за это будет? — поднял бровь Поттер.  
— Вот как раз за это тебе ничего не будет. Шеклбот не отправит тебя в Мунго, а меня не обвинит в привороте.  
— Кингсли знает, что на меня такая ерунда не действует, — отмахнулся Гарри.  
— А за репутацию свою ты не боишься?  
— А почему я должен бояться за свою репутацию? — Поттер искренне удивился. — Я же на тебя смотрю, а не на Роквуда какого-нибудь.  
— Да уж лучше бы на Роквуда, — огрызнулся Драко. — Работать невозможно.  
— Почему?  
— Если на тебя кто-нибудь так посмотрит, поймешь.  
Гарри оторопел.  
— На меня еще и не так смотрели, — снисходительно поморщился он в итоге.  
— Это вряд ли. И, если что, Поттер, я тоже так умею. Не прекратишь — месть моя будет страшна.  
Гарри засмеялся:  
— Месть?! За то, что я на тебя смотрю? Да ладно. Как это может мешать работать, особенно тебе?  
— А что во мне такого особенного в этом плане? — удивился Малфой.  
Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость.  
— Вот именно так, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Так на меня в конторе смотреть не надо.  
— А дома можно?  
— Это твой дом.  
— Блин, — Поттер поднялся. — Извини.  
И ушел к себе.

**  
Драко полагал, что обеспечил себе несколько спокойных вечеров. Зная героя со школьной скамьи, на большее он не рассчитывал. Не тут-то было. Моральных ограничений Поттеру хватило ровно до ужина.  
— Держи.  
Малфой развернул протянутый свиток. Это была дарственная на дом.  
— С ума сошел? — он взмахом палочки испепелил документ.  
— Эй, ты что творишь?! — возмутился Гарри. — Я за эту хрень 30 сиклей гоблинам заплатил. А, хотя у них же копия есть! Сжигай на здоровье.  
— Ты идиот?  
— Ты наполовину Блэк, — возразил Гарри. — Это дом твоих предков. Логично, если он будет принадлежать тебе. Мне он никогда не нравился. Я оставил его себе только как память о Сириусе, но правда в том, что Сириус его тоже ненавидел. Так что можно я уже перестану играть в гостеприимство? А ты, глядишь, хоть порядок тут теперь наведешь.  
Драко только вздохнул, в очередной раз закатив глаза к потолку.

**  
Когда перед сном Поттер вместо того, чтобы считать овец, опять заявился к нему, он не выдержал и рассмеялся:  
— Ладно, делай, что хочешь. В конце концов, даже интересно, зачем ты сюда ходишь.  
— Вот это ты зря сказал, — улыбнулся Поттер, взгляд на секунду стал поплывшим и собственническим.  
А потом он прямо там, где сидел, улегся в позу эмбриона, по привычке прикрывая все жизненно важное. Накрылся углом огромного, размером с парус, одеяла и пожелал спокойной ночи.  
— Обалдеть, — резюмировал Малфой совершенно искренне. — Чего ты там угнездился? Ложись нормально. Кровать большая, и я не буду покушаться на твою честь или что там у тебя, — закончил он глумливо.  
— Не переживай, мне и так хорошо, — беспечно ответил Поттер.  
Наутро Малфою приснилось, что он не успел отбить Бомбарду и оказался под завалом. Сон был вещим — Поттер навалил на него свои тяжелые конечности, облапив, как ленивец ветку.  
Выдравшись из его сонных объятий, Драко сбежал в душ. Все это живо напомнило ему старшие курсы, когда он проводил много времени с членом в кулаке и мыслями, что с личной жизнью надо что-то решать. Не лучшее время в его жизни.  
Сбросив напряжение, он отстегнул от браслета подвеску и покатал между пальцами. Это успокаивало его почти всегда, не подвело и в этот раз. Он не любил задумываться над всякой любовной чепухой, но был осторожен с собственными иллюзиями. Отказаться от какой-нибудь идиотской прихоти и потерять мотивацию и вкус к жизни? Еще чего.  
В его понимании, все было как-то… безальтернативно. Он чувствовал, что подсаживается и на необременительное общение, и на явную страсть в зеленом взгляде. Поттер все чаще отвлекал, и все чаще в ответ хотелось незамысловато толкнуть его к ближайшей стене. Иногда казалось, что тот бы даже позволил.  
Проверять это Малфой не собирался. Он был воспитан держаться сдержанно и с достоинством, и это была одна из тех вбитых в него вещей, без которых он не мог себя представить. Слишком близкое присутствие Поттера с его двусмысленным поведением раздражало, как нож в мягких тканях: либо терпи до лучших времен, либо вытащи — и истечешь кровью. Он решил терпеть.

**  
— Кричер, отправляйся в «Сладкое королевство» прямо сейчас, купи коробку белого шоколада, — велел Малфой и отложил нож и вилку.  
Мирный воскресный завтрак был в самом разгаре.  
— Зачем тебе шоколад? — Поттер позволил себе удивленный взгляд, когда домовик исчез.  
— Ни зачем. Поговорить без лишних ушей. Не могу поверить, что я опять об этом спрашиваю, но все же в чем заключаются твои опасения?  
— Боюсь испортить отношения, — меньше всего Поттер был похож на человека, который боится или раскаивается.  
— А своими выходками ты испортить отношения не боишься?! — Драко в бешенстве поднялся, упираясь ладонями в столешницу и нависая над столом.  
— Нет. Если ты пошлешь меня сейчас, я все равно буду тебе интересен. Если ты бросишь меня после того, как начнем встречаться, — я потеряю тебя навсегда. Сядь, Малфой. — Поттер улыбался, но как-то грустно и обезоруживающе. — Пока каждый из нас свободен, в наших отношениях не может произойти ничего фатального.  
Драко смотрел на него, чувствуя, как на загривке ноет засос. Утро выдалось то еще. Он проснулся от того, что лежавший за спиной Поттер щекотно дышал, невесомо перебирая пряди на затылке. Это был отличный повод притворяться спящим и дальше. Было кайфово и дремотно — до тех пор, пока Поттеру не пришло в голову начать целовать его шею.  
— А к тебе, оказывается, спиной лучше не поворачиваться, — сказал Драко, у которого от касаний вдоль линии роста волос перехватывало дыхание и ныло в паху.  
— Все так плохо?  
— Ну, ты умеешь использовать язык. Такими темпами через полтора года мы, глядишь, доберемся до минета.  
Поттер в ответ сомкнул зубы. Боль была слишком сильной для того, чтобы быть намеренной. Но перегревшийся от таких издевательств над организмом мозг интерпретировал ее как удовольствие, и Драко провалился в подобие сухого оргазма.  
— Теряешь контроль. Месяц максимум, — ругаться на Поттера в тот момент было все равно, что бить лежачего.  
— Ты теперь тоже делаешь ставки? — только и сказал он.

**  
Малфой сел обратно за стол.  
— С Джинни вы остались друзьями. Почему ты считаешь, что мы обязательно должны поссориться?  
— Это другое. Ладно, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что сможешь со мной дружить, если мы расстанемся.  
Малфой смотрел ему в глаза и молчал, пока ему не надоело.  
— Мне уже сейчас хочется тебя убить, а ты спрашиваешь, что будет, если мы расстанемся, — он фыркнул. — Мы станем другими людьми. Откуда я знаю, что мы будем чувствовать и что для нас будет лучше? Стоит рискнуть и узнать…  
В этот момент вернулся Кричер с шоколадом.  
— Это, видимо, тебе, — глумливо сказал Драко, швырнув коробку Поттеру. Тот предсказуемо подхватил ее левитацией и открыл.  
— Спасибо, — он невозмутимо захрустел вафельной конфетой и тут же выгреб себе на блюдце еще с десяток. — Кричер, будешь шоколад?  
— Будет ли Кричер шоколад?! — судя по тону, домовик подозревал, что его хотят отравить.  
— На, — Гарри протянул ему вскрытую коробку. — Съешь или угости других эльфов. Все, иди, не мешай нам.  
— Ты кормишь эльфа шоколадом? — ухмыльнулся Малфой.  
— Ты кормишь шоколадом меня, — спокойно парировал Гарри.  
— Я тебе еще и плюшевого пони куплю!  
— Купи. Так вот, возвращаясь к нашей теме, Малфой, — Гарри успел съесть большую часть своих конфет и у него заметно улучшилось настроение. — Я не стану другим человеком. И я точно знаю, что буду чувствовать. Так что хочу сохранить хотя бы то, что есть.  
— А что у тебя есть? — скептически уточнил Драко.  
— Возможность работать с тобой время от времени.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что это круто. Очень. — Он пожал плечами.  
— Оу, ну я за тебя спокоен. Не знаю, как у тебя с женщинами, но мужикам ты комплименты делать умеешь, — сказал Малфой.  
Поттер замкнулся и хмуро уставился куда-то вбок. Драко не понял, что его расстроило, и счел за лучшее отвлечь.  
— Если нравится блюдо, лучше не знать его рецепт. Нам нельзя быть в одной структуре, Поттер, мы потопим друг друга.  
Гарри только двинул бровями к переносице, не соглашаясь.  
— Ты в курсе, как я подхожу к проблемам, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Поверь, пусть лучше за это несет ответственность Роквуд.  
— А как же «мы не знаем будущего и стоит рискнуть»? — голос без обычного напора звучал неузнаваемо.  
— Поттер, ты меня пугаешь.  
Но тот лишь отмахнулся:  
— Все в порядке.

**  
После трех недель бумажной работы Гарри больше походил на страдающую геморроем гарпию, чем на человека. И уже несколько ночей не мешал Драко спать, компенсируя это тем, что «мешал работать».  
В один из таких вечеров, по возвращении из Аврората, он отловил Малфоя в коридоре и преградил путь рукой, а когда Драко остановился и развернулся к нему, упер в стену и вторую руку.  
— Это и была твоя месть? Было забавно.  
— Только забавно?  
— Не только. — Вид робкого, взъерошенного и какого-то отчаявшегося Малфоя, неуверенно смотрящего на его губы, все еще стоял перед глазами.  
— Ну, ржал ты вполне искренне.  
— Нельзя было? Я не знал. А дома меня таким шоу не удостоят? — он сократил расстояние, так что теперь они стояли почти вплотную.  
Самодостаточный, наглый, держащий ситуацию под контролем Малфой посмотрел на него сверху вниз. В глубине серых глаз опасно тлела холодная ярость.  
— С какой радости? — удивился он. — И что мне особенно нравится: ты взялся зажимать меня по углам, совершенно не боясь, что я что-нибудь сделаю.  
Поттер молча опустил голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись лбом.  
— Все веселее и веселее, — тихо сказал Драко.  
Его проняло, но не настолько, чтобы лезть с утешениями. Он знал: любой его жест, абсолютно любой, будет воспринят в очень определенном ключе, потому что Поттер — думать об этом было странно — настолько хочет его. И при этом оттормаживает всем своим ослиным упрямством. Стоит проявить инициативу, как он отстранится, уйдет на безопасную для себя дистанцию, и тогда Драко точно пошлет его к Мордреду.  
Вместо ответа Поттер боднул его в плечо. Они постояли так с полминуты. Темнота и бессмысленность — вечные призраки этого дома обступили их и сейчас давили особенно сильно. Наконец, Поттер сказал, не поднимая головы:  
— Не делай так больше, ты меня напугал. Поверь, я и так впечатлен дальше некуда.  
— Ладно, — пообещал Драко, никогда не страдавший от недостатка идей, а оттого даже без просьб редко повторявшийся.  
На следующий день он грустно шепнул Поттеру, кладя перед ним лист бумаги:  
— Я каждую секунду помню твои прикосновения, а ты, похоже, до сих пор считаешь, что между нами ничего не было, — и вернулся на место.  
Был разгар скучнейшего совещания, посвященного обеспечению безопасности на ежегодном министерском балу. Все повторялось из года в год, вдобавок на этот раз Анджелина Уизли затеяла скандалить с Макферсоном о какой-то интересной лишь им двоим ерунде с размещением иностранных гостей, затягивая собрание. Голдштейн спал; Шеклбот отсутствовал; Гарри был рад случаю подольше пялиться на Малфоя, заполняя свои ведомости, и угомонить начальственную склоку было некому. Малфой сначала царственно дал понять, что хватит пускать на него слюни, потом — что ему неприятно внимание окружающих к этому явлению, потом бросил взгляд «да заткни их уже наконец», и только после этого подошел. На листе был нарисован смайлик.

**  
За ужином Поттер достал этот лист из кармана, развернул и положил перед Драко. Тот поднял безмятежный взгляд.  
— Что?  
— Ты же знаешь, Малфой, что достоверная ложь делается из правды?  
Тот отреагировал высокомерным оскалом:  
— Ложь из правды делают те, кто не умеет врать. Я умею.  
Поттер кивнул:  
— Что ж, хорошо, если так. Не хотелось бы усложнять тебе жизнь.  
У него опять был расстроенный вид, по-настоящему расстроенный, но Драко все еще было смешно.  
— А до этого, ты считаешь, ты кому усложнял жизнь? — спросил он с издевкой.  
Поттер пожал плечами, отводя взгляд.  
— Я думал, себе.  
Из злого Малфой стал задумчивым. Лед в серых глазах подтапливало возбуждением. Он скомкал лист и испепелил заклинанием.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это только вопрос времени, когда мне надоест, и я решу проблему по-своему?  
— Понимаю. Я тебя не держу, Малфой. Делай, что сочтешь нужным.

**  
Ночью Гарри не спалось и не сиделось взаперти, и он то и дело слонялся по дому. Старые доски пола стонали и скрипели. Драко было интересно, когда это кончится, но к двум часам ему надоело и он отправил патронуса:  
— Из тебя выйдет отличное привидение, Поттер! Тебе не хватает только цепей.  
Ответа он ожидаемо не получил, а противный шум резко прекратился.  
— Я знаю, ты сейчас сидишь на лестнице или в каком-нибудь другом столь же неподходящем месте. Выжидаешь, когда я засну, чтобы опять начать шебуршать на весь дом.  
Но тут вместо уже привычного и родного скрипа раздалось раскатистое «Грязнокровные выблядки!», что означало: Поттер добрался до портрета Вальпурги.  
Вымотанный после двух патронусов Малфой взбодрился и аппарировал в холл.  
— Кричер, уйми портрет хозяйки! — он схватил Поттера за предплечье, словно тот был лунатиком или пьяным, и поволок к лестнице.  
«Они погубят все магические семьи!» — орала Вальпурга.  
При виде взлохмаченного Малфоя в халате, Поттер раскаялся сразу во всем и покорно поплелся следом, так что буксировать его не было необходимости. По зловеще скрипевшей лестнице под градом выносящих мозг ругательств они поднялись наверх.  
У двери своей комнаты бдительный Малфой ухватил Поттера за воротник мантии и подтолкнул в проем. Закрыл за собой дверь и улегся на свое обычное место. Вальпурга все еще орала, но уже как-то без огонька.  
Поттер молчал, но смотрел так, словно Драко спас ему жизнь. Снял обувь и мантию и нерешительно пристроился сбоку, гипнотизируя взглядом.  
— Еще немного, и я решу, что тебя в детстве похитил маньяк, поэтому ты боишься спать с мужчинами, — сказал Малфой.  
Разводить героя на слабо было делом заведомо дохлым. Но у Драко сошел укус на шее и хотелось нового подтверждения, что Поттер способен забыться. Как многие люди его статуса, он некстати обнаружил в себе слабость к бессмысленным, но уникальным безделицам.  
— С этим я бы как-нибудь справился, — небрежно ответил Поттер, глядя в сторону.  
— А с чем ты не можешь справиться?  
— Ты не был женат, ты не поймешь, — в голосе Поттера все чаще стала звучать мрачноватая самоирония.  
— Да ты что.  
— Ага. Например, жизнь так устроена, что люди не могут быть долго интересны друг другу. Понятия не имею, что с этим можно поделать.  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты слишком абсолютизируешь личный опыт?  
— Почему личный? — Поттер поднял удивленный взгляд. — У всех так.  
Драко хотел привести пример обратного, но, как назло, не смог ничего вспомнить, кроме фанатичного интереса тети Белл к динамившему ее Темному Лорду.  
— Похоже, у тебя начинается бессонница, — сказал он вместо этого.  
Поттер хмыкнул. Опираясь на локоть правой руки, левой медленно коснулся его ключиц в вырезе халата. Погладил правильно, словно всю жизнь это делал, и с лукавой грустью посмотрел в глаза:  
— Хотя вообще меня в детстве действительно похитил маньяк.  
После победы у него вошло в привычку время от времени напускать на себя несчастный вид, намекая, что он чего-то не может или не успевает. На людей это действовало как ведро кипятка — они тут же мчались исполнять его просьбы. Но с Малфоем это никогда не срабатывало. С ним было хорошо, только когда было по-настоящему плохо.  
— Асексуальные маньяки не считаются.  
Поттер улыбнулся:  
— Если бы в инструкциях по изготовлению крестражей писали «Приводит к импотенции», скольких проблем бы удалось избежать.  
Его пальцы неторопливо скользили по коже — вниз, к поясу халата, снова вверх и немного вбок, выписывая узоры на ребрах. Драко начал подвисать, и собственные мысли звучали для него, как сквозь толщу воды.  
— Думаешь, Риддла бы это остановило?  
— Учитывая, что он наклепал свои крестражи в 20? Однозначно.  
— Ну наклепал бы их не в 20, а в 40. Фиг бы ты их тогда нашел.  
Поттер задел пальцами сосок и замер, закрыв глаза:  
— Ты невозможный.  
— Это всего лишь пирсинг.  
— Да, — согласился Гарри и принялся изучать металлическую вставку едва ощутимыми движениями.  
— Ты, наверное, когда в детстве ловил стрекоз, никогда не ломал им крылья, — сказал Малфой.  
Будь с ним сейчас кто-нибудь другой, не Поттер, — он бы под такие поглаживания просто заснул.  
— Там, где я жил в детстве, не было стрекоз, — ответил Гарри. — Думаю, им просто повезло.  
Драко улыбнулся, все еще не осознавая, насколько его вынесло от прикосновений, по его меркам, слишком слабых, чтобы быть возбуждающими. Поттер убрал руку, а когда вернул, пальцы были мокрыми от слюны. Выпавший из реальности Малфой не заметил, когда он их облизал, зато прекрасно оценил эффект. Думалось о поцелуях, нежных и нетребовательных, совершенно не вязавшихся с образом упертого властного авантюриста, которого он знал все эти годы. Когда любопытные пальцы подцепили металлическую вставку и потянули буквально на миллиметр, он выдохнул:  
— Поттер…  
Голос прозвучал хрипло, почти умоляюще.  
— Ух ты, — восхитился Поттер, — скажи так еще!  
— Мудак, — безапелляционно сказал Малфой и повернулся на другой бок.  
Он погасил заклинанием свет. Темнота обострила ощущения. Поттер придвинулся чуть ближе, все еще сохраняя дистанцию, обнял его со спины, уткнувшись губами в волосы на затылке. Его сдержанное дыхание казалось почти обжигающим.  
— Прости, — прошептал он, — ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не обидел тебя намеренно.  
Драко вздохнул и сунул руку в боксеры, обхватывая член. Он обиделся. И если Поттеру приспичило страдать воздержанием, с какой стати он должен ему подыгрывать? Поттер почувствовал его движение, хотя и не должен был. Но он находился так близко, что наверное, мог бы читать мысли. Обнял крепче, положив ладонь на солнечное сплетение, и повел пальцами вверх. Малфой едва не застонал от досады, что не вниз.  
Прикосновения словно говорили, что спешить некуда, и Малфой, намеревавшийся кончить быстро, ослабил нажим, подстроился под темп. Почему-то это возбуждало даже сильнее, было приторно-сладко, так что в памяти некстати всплыли купленные эльфом конфеты.  
Поттер все так же невесомо и неспешно выводил линии на груди, успокаивающе погладил чуть ноющий сосок. Потом очередным безошибочным движением положил палец ему на губы, принялся обводить подушечкой по контуру, и Малфой впервые узнал, каково это, когда темнеет перед закрытыми глазами.  
Возбуждение стало почти болезненным, рука сама сжалась на члене. Поттер толкнулся двумя пальцами в рот, нажал на зубы. Драко разжал челюсти. Проникновение было чисто символическим, едва ли на полфаланги, не задевая язык. Но этого хватило, чтобы в висках зашумело и сознание заволокло восторженным «да!». Секунда яркого осознания, что он на пике, потянулась на вторую, третью, равновесие и неподвижность стали невыносимыми. Драко успел подумать, что Поттер опять в своем репертуаре, обхватил его пальцы губами и вздрогнул, кончая. Было досадно, смешно, но в целом подозрительно прекрасно. Поттер погладил его губы и убрал руку.

**  
Отвратительно лучезарное субботнее утро Драко начал с прогулки в Аврорат, где покопался в чужих папках чисто из любви к искусству. Купил пирожных в лавке напротив и вернулся на Гриммо. За это время от дизайнерских потуг Поттера пострадал комод. Он стал в два раза больше и в пять — нелепее, к тому же черного цвета.  
— Не мог же я сделать его зеленым, — сказал сразу переставший нервничать Поттер. — Ну и раз коричневый цвет тебе не нравится…  
Он сидел за накрытым столом перед тарелкой с кашей, в которой настойчиво упражнялся в абстракционизме.  
— Ты сегодня дома? Держи, — Малфой с хамоватой галантностью протянул ему коробку с пирожными.  
— Да. Ты был в Аврорате? — удивился Поттер.  
— В точку.  
— Зачем?  
— Развеяться и проверить, не взял ли ты на работу Адамса, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Кстати, сегодня в два в «Метлах» празднуют день рождения Анджелины, если ты забыл.  
— Я не забыл. Я просто не пойду.  
— Кричер!!! Обойди лавки с игрушками и купи самого красивого плюшевого пони, какой только есть в этом городе.  
— Красивого? — уточнил Кричер.  
— Да, самого красивого на твой вкус, — Драко был сама невозмутимость.  
— Как прикажет хозяин.  
— Твой хозяин он, — Малфой указал рукой на Гарри, и эльф недовольно поджал губы.  
— Как будет угодно хозяину.  
Поттер посмеивался над ними, изо рта у него торчал черенок от вишни с одного из пирожных. Это стало эстетическим потрясением для Драко. Он напомнил себе, что терпеть не может сладкое, и сам себе не поверил.

**  
Когда домовик убрался, Драко подошел к Поттеру и положил ладонь на лоб:  
— Давай починим то, что сломалось в твоей логике. Ты меня хочешь. Я не против. В чем проблема?  
Поттер повернулся к нему всем корпусом. Откинулся назад и немного сполз со стула, бессознательно становясь ближе и ниже. Расставив ноги так, что Драко оказался между его коленей, и нимало по этому поводу не смущаясь.  
— Малфой, ты меня любишь?  
— Тебе все еще 12 лет? А я-то после вчерашней ночи подумал, что ты немного повзрослел, — от близости Поттера его немного штормило, но, судя по тяжелому острому взгляду, тому было хоть бы хны.  
— Ответь.  
— Я бы тебя трахнул, — безмятежно сказал Драко. — Возможно, сильно больше одного раза, но не хочу загадывать. А что вы все понимаете под словом «любовь», я вообще не в курсе.  
— Вот и я думаю, что нет. Руку оставь, — сказал Поттер на попытку убрать ладонь с его лба. — Спасибо.  
Он запрокинув голову, мазнул по ней губами, попутно царапнув щетиной. Потерся лицом и замер. Теперь рука Малфоя закрывала ему глаза.  
— Так вот, о логике. Ты идешь работать в Аврорат, где тебя ненавидит каждый первый. Бросаешь имение и живешь в бывшем штабе Ордена. Ты отказываешься переводиться от Роквуда, хотя знаешь, что я никогда не пошлю тебя за печеньем для совы, не заставлю искать документ, который я же и проимел, ни при каких обстоятельствах не отправлю тебя без прикрытия. Я вижу два объяснения. Первое мы только что забраковали. — Он умолк, и наступила тишина, не нарушаемая в этом доме ни тиканьем часов, ни радио, ни шумом с улицы.  
— Тебе нельзя в управленцы, Поттер, — сказал Малфой с легким разочарованием и опустил руку. — Когда ты не ловишь преступников на улице, ты начинаешь ловить их дома…  
Он натолкнулся на дружелюбный поттеровский взгляд и осекся.  
— Не в твоем случае. Хоть намекни, во что ты вляпался, интересно ведь. Потому что, если ты под непреложным, я все равно тебя вытащу. Но станет шумно и грязно и, возможно, сильно больше одного раза.  
Малфой отошел, сел напротив, уперев локти в стол. Ему всегда нравилось, как Поттер общается с друзьями — тепло и чуть дурашливо, с абсолютным доверием, но оставляя решение за собой. Драко наблюдал это слишком долго, чтобы не завидовать. Он не рассчитывал попасть в «свои». Потом все же попал и был доволен, а сейчас обнаружил, что это не так уж приятно. Совсем не так здорово, как неявно восхищенный взгляд Поттера, с маниакальной сентиментальностью запоминающий детали. Или вопросительный, когда у него на лбу написано «я сомневаюсь в своих выводах, не в твоих». Или провокационный на грани слабоумия — «можешь убить меня, только прикоснись». Эти мысли заставили Драко спохватиться: когда между ними все успело зайти так далеко? Не в последний месяц точно.  
— А ты не замечал за мной других нелогичных действий? — он закусил губу и прищурился.  
— Нет, — Поттер напрягся. — Я никогда не видел в твоих поступках ничего нелогичного. Ты абсолютно рационален в мелочах. Не считая того, что пару раз спал тут на диване вместо того, чтобы аппарировать в свою комнату.  
Малфой задумался, вспоминая.  
— Да, ты прав. При тебе ничего такого не было, — наконец подтвердил он. — Ну, не считая того, что я курю. А насчет дивана — твое дурное влияние. Остальные выводы неверны. Есть третье объяснение, Поттер. И вся твоя министерская конница и орденская рать никогда до него не докопается.  
— Проверим? — резко сказал Гарри.  
— А ты разве еще не проверил? — удивился Малфой, делая вид, что разговор его развлекает.  
— Нет. Хотел сначала с тобой поговорить.  
— Ты не представляешь, Поттер, какой это соблазн — умерить твое самомнение. Но мой совет: не утруждайся. У меня все в порядке. Что-то Кричера долго нет.  
— Уже соскучился? — Поттер смотрел обиженно, но Драко и сам был не в настроении.  
— Интересно, что купит эта бестолочь.

**  
Самый красивый пони был обладателем золотой кудрявой гривы настолько пышной, что найти в ней самого пони было приятной неожиданностью. Слегка виноватый взгляд раскосых глаз как бы говорил: «Если ваш ребенок вырастет зоофилом, это будет из-за меня». По сравнению с гривой, хвост у серого в яблоках коняки был довольно куцый, перевитый лентами, и стоял горизонтально. Но самой неожиданной его способностью оказалась дефекация — съев поднесенное к морде угощение, этот скот вскоре выдавал все в неизменном виде с другого конца.  
Малфой поджимал губы, чтобы ничего не сказать, пока Поттер кормил коня сахаром, использовал вместо самолетной подушки, и выпускал гулять по полу. Наконец он не выдержал:  
— Ты способен испохабить саму идею издевательства.  
— В детстве мне не дарили игрушки и сладости, потому что, ну, в общем, было некому. А потом не дарили, потому что, сам понимаешь, кому в здравом уме придет в голову подарить мне игрушку? — Поттер наконец оторвался от плюшевого питомца и поднял взгляд, странный, но приправленный ноткой лукавства. — И он правда прикольный. Давай дадим ему имя?  
— Мерлин, тебе все еще 12, — вздохнул Драко и ушел к себе.

**  
Это было опрометчиво. Поттер наложил восстанавливающее металл заклинание на медные кованые перила и каминную решетку и перекрасил в черный кресла.  
Потом к Поттеру завалились гости. Драко не знал, были ли среди них грязнокровки, но Вальпурга принялась орать хуже баньши, и он был вынужден сидеть в холле и занимать ее разговором. На него она повышать голос не осмеливалась, и в доме стало тихо, не считая мягкого гомона и смеха из гостиной.  
Задолбавшись, Драко поручил Кричеру заговаривать ей зубы и пошел к себе. К сожалению, ногами, а не аппарацией, и стал свидетелем того, как бесчисленные миссис Уизли передают из рук в руки поттеровского коня.  
— Чья это такая лошадка? Здесь бывают дети?  
— Моя, — сказал Драко и бесцеремонно отобрал пони у Флер.  
Обремененная столь гнусным владельцем лошадка мигом лишилась всей своей популярности.  
— Мы ненадолго заглянули, — сказала Флер то ли из деликатности, то ли наоборот, — мы скоро уйдем и не будем вам мешать.  
— Выпьешь с нами, Малфой? — спросил Поттер, вид у него был виноватый и в целом такой, что хотелось снова увести его наверх.  
— Сейчас день.  
— У меня день рождения! — воскликнула очередная миссис Уизли.  
— Поздравляю, — вежливо сказал Драко.  
Поттер протянул ему бокал. Драко сам не понял, почему взял, почему чокался со всеми, почему так и не ушел. Спустя четверть часа и четыре тоста, шумная компания засобиралась в камин, оставив на столе недопитые бутылки вина и сидра в оплетках и поднос с канапе.

**  
Поттер тепло попрощался со всеми, но когда они остались одни, сверкнул коротким благодарным взглядом сквозь ресницы. Малфой спустил пони на пол и сел на диван. Гарри отнес свой бокал на стол и присоединился к нему.  
— Я правильно понял, что ты решил со мной не спать, потому что в чем-то подозреваешь? — спросил Малфой.  
— Нет. Я сто раз говорил, почему я пытаюсь с тобой не спать. Не то чтобы у меня получалось, — он слабо фыркнул. — Но ты не воспринимаешь то, что я говорю, потому что это не согласуется с твоим опытом. Поэтому я не стал объяснять в сто первый раз, а решил поговорить о чем-то более интересном.  
— Я такой непонятливый?  
— Ты не был женат.  
— Поттер, ты участием в войне так не бравируешь, как тем, что был женат. Мне жениться что ли, чтобы ты начал воспринимать меня как собеседника? — Малфой начал тихо сатанеть, и то, что Гарри смотрел на него с понимающей улыбкой, ни капли не улучшало ситуацию.  
— Извини. Просто я знаю, как все будет. Полгода мы будем трахаться, как кролики. Еще два года ты будешь меня терпеть по привычке. Потом я стану тебе не интересен ни в каком смысле и ты будешь думать: «Мерлин, как я жил с этим идиотом?» — Поттер вздохнул и развел руками. — Я не хочу в это будущее, только и всего.  
— Ты прав, это за гранью моего понимания, — сказал Малфой.  
— Ты не пытался построить долгие отношения, — кивнул Поттер. — Я пытался. У меня не получилось, но я продолжу пытаться, даже если это утопия.  
— Это не утопия, а просто чушь, — бесцеремонно отмахнулся Драко.  
— Почему?  
— Взаимный интерес — как вспышка зажигалки. Воспользуешься ты ей или нет, она в любом случае не будет гореть вечно.  
— Как-то это грустно.  
— Сказал человек, который сбежал от жены!  
Поттер только поморщился:  
— Там все кончилось раньше.  
— А тут, ты думаешь, не кончится? — раздраженно спросил Малфой.  
Пожатие плеч и взгляд упертого барана были ему ответом.  
Драко посмотрел на грязный потолок, потом снова на Поттера.  
— Все, считай, что ты меня разжалобил. Сэкономлю тебе два с половиной года или сколько ты там навоображал, — он протянул вперед сжатый кулак. — Держи.  
Поттер подставил ладонь, и в нее упала уже знакомая подвеска с браслета.

**  
— После такого вступления я думал, ты подаришь мне как минимум свое сердце, — сказал Гарри с иронией, но взгляд стал напряженным.  
— Правильно думал, — в тон ему сказал Малфой. — Это кое-что получше. Ты, Поттер, во что-нибудь играл после того, как бросил квиддич?  
— В войну и в шахматы. Мало?  
— Много. Ты молодец. Но бывает и больше. Сейчас ты решишь, что я больной на голову. В общем, это игральная кость.  
— Кость? — скептически уточнил Гарри. — Больше похоже на изумруд или сапфир.  
— Сапфир, семейная реликвия. Огранка такая, что у него всегда столько граней, сколько нужно. Когда мне хочется принять личное решение, я его бросаю.  
— Зачем?  
Малфой нервничал, Поттер хмурился и не понимал.  
— Ты вообще представляешь, насколько мне скучно? У меня все есть, и я ни к чему не стремлюсь. Не смотри на меня так. Я всего лишь пытаюсь немного разнообразить себе жизнь. Я не псих, — Драко развел руками. — Считай, что это просто такой гандикап.  
— Ты псих, Малфой. Ты знаешь, что на это подсаживаются? — Поттер покрутил камень в пальцах и увидел, как он меняет форму. — Ты часто играешь?  
— А как ты думаешь? Учитывая, что я живу в штабе Ордена и бывал на твоих миссиях.  
— Когда ты играл в последний раз?  
Это стало походить на допрос, и Драко выдал ухмылку, намекающую, что его доброта велика, но в целом не беспредельна.  
— Минут десять назад. На то, чтобы рассказать.  
Он взял из вазы с фруктами виноградину и принялся катать в пальцах с ловкостью фокусника; взгляд Поттера тут же прилип к ней.  
—То есть если бы выпало «нет», то не сказал бы?  
— Я переигрывал.  
Поттер сделал короткую паузу, нейтральный взгляд потеплел.  
— А можно переигрывать?  
— Конечно. В новых обстоятельствах или если ухудшаешь варианты.  
— Кто определяет, насколько хороши варианты?  
— Я. Никакого проверяющего, Поттер. Только я и мир.  
— Прости, но хотелось бы получить ответ еще на несколько вопросов, — сказал Гарри, ничуть не успокоенный. — Как долго ты можешь не играть?  
— Я же отдал камень тебе.  
— Это не единственный дайс на планете.  
— Поттер, я рад, что ты за меня волнуешься, это довольно трогательно, но неприятно, если честно. Не надо думать, что я какой-то кретин. Я знаю, на что…  
Гарри остановил его речь коротким жестом.  
— Если тебе выпадет вариант, который тебе не нравится, ты выполнишь?  
— Я не буду загадывать то, что неприемлемо. Но раз загадал, выполню, — ответил Малфой.  
— А если ты, загадывая, еще не знал всех последствий?  
— Переиграю.  
— Играл на самоубийство?  
— Не довелось.  
Поттер улыбнулся, все еще напряженный, как сжатая пружина.  
— А на перевод ко мне играл?  
Малфой закатил глаза:  
— Я не психопат. Я не играю на то, что непосредственно затрагивает чувства других людей.  
— То есть переспать со мной — это все же твоя инициатива? — дотошно уточнил Поттер.  
— Нет, — чуть удивленно ответил Драко. — Вообще-то твоя.

**  
Остолбенение Поттера длилось недолго.  
— Когда ты сказал, что тебя не волнует, что нас примут за пару геев, даже если мы и правда станем геями, — это не было намеком? Ты имел в виду, что тебе на все плевать? — спросил он, уже заранее зная ответ и оттого краснея.  
— Ты был женат, — мягко ответил Драко. — Тебе со школы нравились круглолицые простушки. Подумай сам, с чего бы я стал делать тебе такие намеки.  
— Мерлин! — Гарри засмеялся и тут же спрятал лицо в ладонях; когда он убрал руки, у него был вид человека, который хочет как можно быстрее оказаться подальше.  
— Я должен извиниться, — ровным тоном начал он.  
— За что?  
— За то, что я неправильно воспринимал твои действия и…  
— Ты не мог знать, что то, что ты принимаешь за личность, было генератором случайных чисел, — возразил Малфой.  
— Это неважно, — Поттер больше не концентрировал внимание на собеседнике, замкнулся и смотрел в пол. — Я идиот…  
Драко не сомневался: как только он договорит то, что считает себя обязанным сказать, то уползет в неизвестном направлении зализывать раны, и кто знает, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.  
— Да уж, — согласился он. — Не знаю, что с тобой не так, Поттер. У тебя потрясающая интуиция, но чем ты информированнее, тем тупее.  
Повисла секунда плотной напряженной тишины. Наконец Поттер поднял неуверенный взгляд.  
— Я тебе нравился? — спросил он.  
— Да, — спокойно признал Малфой.  
— Как друг?  
— Как человек, — сказал Малфой и добавил ехидно, подняв брови: — А неприятно ощущать, что навязываешься кому-то без повода, да?  
Он наконец выбросил виноградину и стал брезгливо оттирать тканой салфеткой измазанные в соке пальцы.

**  
Поттер, все еще притихший и смущенный, раскрыл ладонь, и драгоценный камень в его руке принял форму четырехгранника.  
— Эй, не вздумай загадать какую-нибудь чушь! — предостерег Малфой. — Лучше вообще забудь про него, пока ты в таком настроении.  
— Я в норме. — Поттер разжал кулак над столом, и тут же подхватил упавший камень, как кот лапой. — Сыграй со мной на свой перевод от Роквуда.  
— В это нельзя играть с кем-то. Есть только я и игра.  
— А по-моему, очень даже можно.  
— Только игрок может видеть, какая цифра выпала. Все остальные видят просто драгоценность.  
— Значит, в это могут играть люди, которые полностью доверяют друг другу. Но ладно, сыграй сам с собой.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что должны быть и альтернативные варианты, — попытался урезонить его Драко, — которые мне, если что, придется выполнять?  
Поттер кивнул:  
— Я как раз знаю несколько подходящих. Почему ты загадал участвовать в моих миссиях? Потому что я тебе нравился или ты ухудшал условия?  
— Второе. И это должна была быть одна миссия, — Драко хмыкнул. — Но я не смог убедить в этом Роквуда.  
Теперь на ладони у Поттера сверкал куб.  
— Он такой красивый. Ну что, может, все-таки сыграешь?  
— Прекрати, — разозлился Малфой, — что ты делаешь?!  
— Профилактирую синдром отмены, — улыбнулся Поттер.  
— Ты подсаживаешься.  
Поттер засмеялся и стал наконец похож на нормального себя.  
— На меня это не действует. Я не воспринимаю азартные игры точно так же, как для меня не существует приворотов или психологического привыкания.  
— Ты не можешь быть уверен.  
— Вообще-то могу. Я простой человек, и у меня есть цель. Все, во что я могу играть, — это война и шахматы. — Он поднес камень к глазам, покрутил и убрал в нагрудный карман. — В них я всегда и играю, даже если это выглядит как что-то другое. Не переживай, Малфой, на мне даже Империо не держится.  
— И в чем смысл твоих игр? — спросил Драко.  
— Сделать мир лучше. Про смысл твоей не спрашиваю, его там очевидно нет.  
Малфой обиженно фыркнул.  
— Смысл моей игры в том, что мы не знаем, как лучше. Мы можем только кидать кость и надеяться, что есть смысл помимо нашего понимания и путь, который будет правильным в конечном итоге.  
— Ты это сам придумал? — удивился Гарри.  
— Что ты, Поттер, — поморщился Драко, — разве в нашем веке еще можно что-то придумать? Ну, помимо какающей плюшевой лошади?

**  
Они ужинали на берегу моря, разложив на пледе чайные принадлежности и коробки с пиццей, и смотрели на закат.  
— Это так пошло, что даже романтично, — сказал Драко.  
— Это ни то ни другое, — возразил Поттер. — Не думай как человек, просто смотри.  
Когда они, громыхая мешком с посудой, аппарировали обратно, уже стемнело, и в особняке стояла непроглядная тьма.  
— Подожди, — Малфой перехватил руку Гарри, когда тот собирался зажечь Люмос. — Тоже хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
Он чиркнул зажигалкой. Посыпались крошечные искры и язычок пламени заколыхался над его рукой.  
— Вот примерно так это выглядит, — сказал Драко.  
Его лица не было видно в густой черноте.  
Яркий, почти живой лепесток огня выровнялся, создав крошечный круг теплого света. Гарри молчал. У Драко в отношении него как будто прорезалось шестое чувство. Глядя на огонь, он в то же время ощущал близость Поттера и его эмоции лучше, чем если бы они были под легилименцией или занимались сексом. Это было странное единение, и он подумал, что вряд ли подобное случится с ним снова.  
Они стояли так довольно долго, прежде чем Малфой убрал палец с кнопки и сунул зажигалку в карман.  
Кричер решил, что они рехнулись.

**  
Было уже довольно поздно, стоило бы спать, но Малфой все еще витал в облаках.  
Поттер лежал, опираясь на локоть правой руки и пальцами левой касался его бровей, скул, ерошил сомкнутые ресницы. С точки зрения Малфоя, в этом вообще не было ничего эротичного. Почему-то его член был с этим не согласен.  
Драко распахнул глаза. Поттер смотрел на него, явно понимая его состояние, и до Драко вдруг дошло, что его собственное не лучше. Просто с темпераментом повезло. Или с самоконтролем. Накатило желание кончить так, не отводя взгляд. Но Поттер касался его слишком целомудренно и нежно. Такими темпами они завтра на работу не попадут.  
— А во что ты играешь со мной, Поттер? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Сейчас?  
— Всегда.  
— В шведские шахматы. Там играют сразу на двух досках — белыми и черными. Если забрать на одной доске фигуру соперника, можно поставить ее себе на другую доску уже как свою.  
— Какая тебе может быть польза на доске от такого, как я?  
Поттер придвинулся ближе и тихо сказал, почти касаясь губами уха:  
— Большая. Ты единственный человек, от которого я хотел бы зависеть. И сейчас я не играю, просто не могу удержаться.  
Он провел рукой от виска к шее, задержал на пульсе. Малфоя повело. Кожа под пальцами горела, сердце билось так, словно пыталось достучаться до мозгов Поттера. Самоконтроль был на исходе.  
— Ты меня достал, — сказал он искренне.  
— Разве? — Поттер просто рассмеялся на его слова.  
— Серьезно. Если ты не прекратишь издеваться, я трахну тебя во все твои три дырки.  
Уже произнеся это он понял, что опоздал с предупреждением. Это должно было прозвучать угрожающе и зло, а прозвучало как-то не так. Поттер засмеялся тихо и влюбленно:  
— Почему-то нихрена не страшно. Я бы посмотрел, как ты справишься.  
— Ну не страшно так не страшно, — сказал Малфой самым равнодушным тоном, который смог из себя выдавить.

**  
— Завтрак в постель? — Гарри лег на бок, подперев кулаком щеку; вид Драко с подносом взбодрил его окончательно. — Не слишком ли наивно, Малфой? Женатого человека этим не проймешь.  
Драко, поставивший поднос на кровать, тут же забрал его обратно, но Гарри успел сцапать чашку и тост.  
— Верни немедленно! — возмутился он, глядя, как сыр, омлет и груша уплывают из-под его носа на комод. — Что за непостоянство! Ты хуже Кричера.  
Он съел тост двумя укусами и отпил кофе. Малфой сел рядом, положил руку ему на плечо и повел пальцами вниз, к животу. Поттер, ехидничавший про «более радикальные знаки внимания», неожиданно умолк.  
— Сделай так еще.  
Вместо этого Малфой сунул обе руки ему под рубашку. Огладил ладонями, задевая пальцами соски.  
— Беру свои слова назад, — Поттер задыхался; возбуждение было не острым, с которым он за жизнь привык иметь дело, а вкрадчивым, парализующе-сладким.  
— Подожди, сейчас будет еще лучше, — сидевший на краю кровати Малфой разорвал на нем рубашку и склонился к груди, целуя сосок.  
Тело Гарри словно пронзило током, но это не помешало ему возмутиться:  
— Мудак, в чем я на работу пойду?  
— В моей, — коротко ответил Малфой.  
Поттер одобрительно выдохнул. Даже если бы он сейчас сидел за отчетами, а не кусал губы, чтобы не стонать, он возбудился бы от одной этой фразы. Прикосновений было мучительно много и слишком мало. Тело охватила приятная расслабленность. Он все дальше дрейфовал от реальности, словно одновременно тонул и парил над облаками.  
— В кофе был наркотик?  
— Хуже, — сказал Малфой и занялся вторым соском.  
Поттер громко выдохнул сквозь зубы. И испугался.  
— Драко, что со мной? — голос сел до полушепота.  
Малфой оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на него сочувственно.  
— Я дал тебе оборотное.  
Он просунул руку под поттеровские брюки, которые теперь были ему велики, и положил пальцы на мокрую промежность.  
— Я собираюсь исполнить свою угрозу. И, ты уж извини, у тебя мало шансов отказаться.  
— Это почему? — в Поттере наперекор всему включилось ослиное упрямство.  
— Гормоны. Твоему телу 19, и в этом году оно еще не трахалось. И вообще это как бы не ты. — Драко с нажимом провел пальцем вниз, касаясь клитора, и Гарри не смог скрыть реакцию.  
Возбужденный до крайности, он уставился на Драко со смесью восторга и негодования:  
— Ты не представляешь, Малфой, что я за это с тобой сделаю!  
— Очень страшно. Как ты говорил, посмотрим, как ты справишься, — Драко ласкал клитор и наблюдал за потугами Гарри сложить в уме что-то связное.  
— В любом теле как маг я сильнее, — наконец изрек он.  
— И глупее. Ты не дотянешься до палочки.  
Поттер задрал руку, примериваясь к полке за головой, — по большей части она была завалена книжками, которые Малфой читал в постели, — но не дотянулся даже до изголовья кровати.  
— Ты превратил меня в карлицу?!  
Малфой расхохотался и остановился. Привстав, взял с полки поттеровскую палочку и протянул ему, глядя с откровенным умилением.  
— Я превратил тебя в милую миниатюрную девушку, — он вернул пальцы на клитор.  
Насупленное лицо Поттера залило краской, вцепившаяся в палочку тонкая рука едва не дрожала от напряжения. Драко остановился в нерешительности. Поттер покраснел еще больше и попытался сильнее потереться об его пальцы. Такая настойчивость воодушевляла, и Малфой стал действовать активнее. В следующую минуту у Гарри разъехались колени, отключились мозги и он перешел на междометия. Но когда Драко стянул с него брюки, он очнулся и выдал решительное:  
— Ну уж нет!  
— Да, ты прав, дурацкая была идея, — сказал Драко и отстранился.  
— Нет-нет, идея отличная! Но мне нужен мой облик. Не могу допустить, чтобы ты трахался с какой-то бабой.  
— Девушка из тебя получилась такая же несносная, как и мужик, Поттер, — с досадой сказал Драко. — Я собираюсь трахаться с тобой, а не с какой-то бабой.  
— Никаких отговорок. Сколько еще будет действовать оборотное?  
— Минут пятнадцать.  
— Мерлин, я сдохну за это время! — он снова принялся ерзать. — Давай завяжем тебе глаза.  
Гарри поднял палочку. Малфой замер.  
— Знаешь, я не такой уж секс-гигант, чтобы трахаться вслепую, да еще и с противоположным полом, — в серых глазах плеснулась паника.  
— Малфой, ты чего? — удивленно позвал Гарри. — Я все сделаю. Все будет хорошо.  
— Ну, мне-то в любом случае будет, — неуверенно хмыкнул Малфой, уступая. — А вот тебе…  
— А мне уже хорошо.

**  
С черной повязкой на глазах светловолосый и бледный Малфой выглядел ошеломительно. Гарри мстительно избавил его от пуговиц на рубашке и уничтожил брюки с трусами. Он собирался снять свою и просто забыл. Все, на что его хватало, — запоминать, понимая, что будет пересматривать это воспоминание до конца жизни. Он перестал даже реагировать на прикосновения, настолько его парализовало зрелище стоящего над ним на коленях возбужденного Малфоя.  
— Все нормально? — напрягся Драко.  
— Мм, — промычал Поттер, вспоминая человеческую речь. — Я знаю, чем мы займемся в следующий раз.  
Он знал, что можно больше ничего не говорить, все было понятно по его голосу.  
Ласки Малфоя стали настойчивее, но Гарри своим перегоревшим мозгом воспринимал их вполсилы.  
— Давай уже трахаться, — он повернулся к Малфою и придвинулся ближе, пристроив ноги ему на бока.  
Малфой медленно ввел пальцы внутрь, и это словно сломало стену между Гарри и его возбуждением.  
— Все, я так больше не могу, — прошептал он.  
— Чего ты не можешь?  
— Молчать. Сейчас вопить начну на весь дом.  
— А, на здоровье, — Малфой повернул ладонь так, чтобы пристроить большой палец на клитор, а второй рукой неторопливо теребил соски.  
Вопить при Кричере и Вальпурге, да еще и не своим голосом, Поттеру совершенно не улыбалось.  
— Малфой, пожалуйста, давай уже трахаться.  
— Раньше надо было думать, когда доводил меня до сумасшествия своими приставаниями.  
— Действие зелья скоро закончится, — нашел брешь в его обороне Поттер.  
Драко потянул его на себя, подхватив под колени, и навис сверху, опираясь на одну руку. Гарри вдруг затопил стыд. Даже то, что партнер его не видел, не спасало.  
Малфой провел по его промежности свободной рукой, на сей раз деловито, изучая анатомию, но Гарри от его ощупываний трясло, как под током.  
— Сейчас, — тихо пообещал Малфой.  
Гарри сосредоточился на ощущениях, но Малфой снова стал ласкать клитор измазанными в смазке пальцами. Гарри понимал, что до разрядки совсем недолго, но ему словно чего-то не хватало. Он с разочарованным стоном развел колени в стороны, и в этот момент Малфой толкнулся внутрь, вошел до конца неспешным слитным движением. Они оба замерли, переживая не столько ощущение, сколько понимание — «это случилось».  
Теперь свободная рука у Драко была только одна и касания стали рваными, не такими осторожными. Но Поттер ощущал их в тысячу раз острее из-за того, что изнутри его распирал огромный по сравнению с влагалищем член. Когда Малфой начал двигаться, Гарри выдал протяжный вопль. Он не продержался и минуты, подаваясь навстречу и вскрикивая уже на каждый толчок. После того как Малфой в очередной раз сжал его сосок, он как-то совсем по-звериному взвизгнул и упал в оргазм. В этот момент Драко вышел из него, чтобы резко войти снова и уже не останавливаться.  
Он действовал жестко, перехватив руки и больше не обращая внимания на удовольствие партнера, но почему-то именно эта часть оказалась для Гарри приятнее всего. Внутри него все горело, и движения ощущались так, как будто Малфой трахает его влюбленное сердце. Когда он почувствовал пульсацию, его накрыло во второй раз, уже совсем не так, как в первый. Не хотелось стонать или подаваться навстречу. Но казалось, что Малфой дотянулся до каждой клетки его тела, и вместе с радостью пришла мысль: «Я больше без него не смогу».

**  
Завтрак прошел в тишине.  
Малфой не считал нужным что-то говорить. Он выглядел вымотанным и совсем немного — несчастным. Гарри подумал, что сейчас Драко совершенно не удивился бы никакому его поступку, вздумай он хоть выгнать его, хоть вернуться к жене, хоть улететь на Луну. Такой фатализм завораживал и развязывал руки.  
— Я тут подумал над произошедшим, — сказал Гарри.  
— И что надумал? — медленно спросил Малфой.  
По его виду никак нельзя было сказать, что у него выдалось неплохое утро. Гарри подумал, что это ему нравится тоже.  
— В общем так, — решительно сказал он. — Ночь моя, утро твое.  
— Обеденные перерывы мои.  
Этого Поттер ожидал меньше всего. Он посмотрел укоризненно и засмеялся.  
— Трахаться в офисе? Я думал, мы с тобой взрослые серьезные люди.  
— Все будет серьезно и по-взрослому, — пообещал Малфой. — И вообще почему сразу трахаться? Может, выпорю тебя и запрещу к себе прикасаться. И не в офисе, а на крыше. Или вообще к морю аппарируем.  
— Уверен, что хочешь именно этого? — Поттер пытался говорить насмешливо. — У меня, в отличие от тебя, есть мантия-невидимка.  
— У тебя и отдельный кабинет есть, — завистливо сказал Малфой.  
— По рукам, — сказал Гарри с мучительно ясным пониманием, что до обеда осталось меньше пяти часов.

**  
— Кричер! — позвал Малфой. — Какого дракла ты не слушаешься хозяина?  
— Вы видели, как он позолотил перила? — злобно проворчал домовик, бросив на Гарри уничижительный взгляд. — И он больше не хозяин дома, Кричер знает, Кричер был у гоблинов…  
— Еще один дизайнер на мою голову! — закатил глаза Драко. — Не будешь во всем слушаться Поттера, выгоню.  
Эльф испуганно исчез.  
— Не позолотил, а очистил, — сказал Гарри. — Что, все настолько ужасно?  
— Этот особняк выглядит так, словно в нем живем не мы с тобой, а Риддл с Локонсом.  
— Это как-то можно исправить?  
— Как-то можно. — Малфой, нацелив палочку в потолок, произнес очередное неизвестное Гарри заклинание, и прокопченная побелка стала белоснежной. — Но я тебе не эльф.  
— Я не виноват, что Кричер меня не слушается. А ты можешь все исправить очень быстро, — Поттер посмотрел на него умоляюще.  
— Во-первых, это, хоть и быстро, но очень выматывает. Нормальных магов вроде меня, я имею в виду. Во-вторых, это унизительно.  
— Ты таскаешь бумажки за Роквудом, это не унизительно?  
— Это часть игры.  
— Тогда сыграй со мной на ремонт дома, — Гарри достал из кармана дайс. — Диван только не трогай. И стол. Я к ним привязался.  
— Тебе понравилась эта хрень, — констатировал Малфой, кивнув на камень в его руке.  
— Конечно, он мне понравился, — у Поттера не получалось катать его между пальцами, как у Малфоя, но он довольно ловко прокручивал его через указательный. — Во-первых, это магия, с магией всегда можно договориться.  
— То есть ты собираешься жульничать, пользуясь своей силой?  
— Ну, это только ты у нас скромный, бескорыстный и высокоморальный, — улыбнулся Гарри. — А я точно знаю, какой результат хочу получить. Кстати, тебе бы пошло преподавать защиту от темных искусств.  
— Ты путаешь меня с Риддлом. Я терпеть не могу детей.  
— Не детям. Аврорам. Я тут надумал, что надо создать центр обучения, а потом уже снимать с него сливки в департамент. Пустая структура мне не нужна.  
— Ради Мерлина, Поттер, когда нормальным людям дают ресурсы, они их осваивают и не выпендриваются.  
— Я не могу брать вчерашних школьников на миссии, я не самоубийца.  
— Приставь их на первый год к Уизелу.  
— И не убийца. Так что подумай насчет преподавания.  
— Я бы сказал, что тебе проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет, — ухмыльнулся Малфой. — Но, как показал недавний опыт, с тобой вообще ничего не бывает просто. Ладно, давай сыграем на приведение в порядок этого книззлова особняка. Если ты проигрываешь, научишь Вальпургу ругаться стихами.  
Гарри вытянул вперед ладонь, на которой дайс на глазах упростился до квадратной монеты.  
— Ради того, чтобы наш дом не напоминал о Локонсе, я готов на все, Малфой.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за спецквест](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
